the Hearts Secret
by heartofhetalia
Summary: Feliciano Vargas and his brother, Lovino both have been kiddnapped from their country of origin: the Kingdom of White, which is an enemy of the four allied kingdoms: the Hearts, the Diamonds, the Spades, and the Clubs. When put up for auction at an illegal slave market in the Heart kingdom what will happen? Gerita Pruaus OCs Frapan Spamano cardverse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seeing as how nothing that i ship is canon yet its safe to say i dont own hetalia

-Feliciano-

Feliciano shivered in the ragged clothes he possesed, which barely covered his body. true he was grateful to have left the Kingdom of White, but as a slave? It seemed like a cruel joke. Next to him he heard his fratello praying freverntly for their safety. In his own opinion this was no use. they were slaves, and that was an unchangeable fact. Suddenly the wagon came to a grinding halt.

"Get off all of you and dont try anything or we will leave you here, you bastards." a gruff voice shouted. _Like we could _t_ry any_t_hing_ I thought sarcastically.

"Arms out!" a clearer voice shouted. I put my arms out. It was, after all, just a simple harmless command right? Wrong. Swiftly a pair of heavy iron chains were clasped around them, their sudden wieght making me cry out in pain.

"What was that?" the gruff voice asked.

"One of the merchandise stupid." was the other mans response. _I wish _t_hey hadn_t_ blind folded me. _I thought.

"Oh, the pretty one?"

"Yeah, dumbass the pretty one."

"Oi, you." the gruff man growled.

"Yes, sir?" I responded

"You made noise. thats punishable by whipping."

"Oh."

"Just oh? No begging for mercy?"he sounded disapointed.

"I dont beg." I spat. this man was getting on my nerves. Suddenly there was a bunch of cracks and my back and shoulders exploded in exqusite pain. "Asshole." I whispered. there was another explosion of pain at the back of my head as I fell into exqusite, mercyful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to I was still blindfolded so the only thing I could figure out was that I was on stage in front of a crowd. My heart was hammering against my chest like a bird against its cage.

"the first auction-offs of this glorious day will be to deliciously lovely brothers from the White Kingdom!" I shivered as a loud booming voice announced that. the things that they had done, the way they had violated me... no stupid memory shut up. s-h-u-t-u-p. Suddenly the blind was allowed to fall from my eyes. there were lights, bright lights giving everyone a good view for all. As I had suspected there was a large crowd of well off looking people.

"How about the elder one first?" a man-who was the one who had spoken earlier- with a push broom mustache asked. a bout of loud cheering gave him his answer. As soon as the cheers died down a Spaniard and a turk got into a bid battle, which almost became a fist fight several times, over my older brother. Eventually the Spaniard won, and I watched as he gently led my cussing, flailing, _screaming_ brother away, a scene that made it feel hard to breathe.

"Now for the younger." mustache man boomed.

"500,000,000 liore" a small, clear, controlled voice input. the crowd gasped. A man in red, white and pink robes stood. "Do not worry." he assured them "I won't tell on you. But if I catch you again," he added "there will be dire consequences."

"Of-f cour-rse Queen Kiku." mustache man stuttered. the blind was replaced, and I was led away, guided by the chains on my wrists. I was helped step up somewhere then seated upon something soft.

"Bow your head." the Queen commanded. I did so not wishing to displease him. AsI did this the fact that queens were normally female clicked in my brain, but I elected to ignore it. I felt the rough cloth around my eyes being fumbled with and finally after a few minutes of struggling the Queen managed to undo the knot holding it in place."You should report to the infirmary as soon as possible." he added noticing the gashes on my back and shoulders from the whippings, as he unchained my hands.

"Yeah after all I don't want my shoulder to get infected." I replied, surprised that my voice worked so well after all the screaming I had done over the past few weeks. "Where are we going? What am I supposed to do when I get there?" I added, curious about my fate.

"We are going to the Palace of Hearts and you are to be my personal servant or, as the position is formally called, Jack."

"What does a Jack do exactly?" I inquired "What is the role?"

"A Jack helps the Queen, follows their commands." he spoke "Additionally a Jack has some political power but not much."

"Oh." It appeared to be a simple position."What happened to the last Jack?"

"Assassinated." I gulped nervously. So it was simple but dangerous.

"Ummm . . .why?"

"the Black and White kingdoms became jealous of our power and influence and hoped that the death of such an important individual would make the Card kingdoms afraid. It had quite the opposite effect actually. Instead they have enraged us and both sides are threatening war." he informed me. He spoke bluntly and honestly. I don't think he ever told an outright lie. He was probably ambiguous at times but not a liar. "Do whats your name?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Feliciano."

"thats a nice name."

"thanks I got it for my birthday." I joked.

"Alright serious time" he snorted "So, Feliciano what do you think of me?"he asked.

"I think that you are very mysterious and blunt, never giving away your emotions unless completely caught off guard."

"I shall confirm your suspicions as you have confirmed mine." he responded.

"Suspicions?"

"I thought you would be well suited for the Kingdom of Hearts the second I saw you. You seemed. . . special."

"Your highness?"

"Call me Kiku."

"Well um Kiku I have a few questions."

"Fire away."

"Who is the King? What does he look like? What _is _he like?"

Kiku laughed "the King is named Ludwig, he has blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular build. Although he seems cold and uncaring at first, he is a good man."

"Kiku."

"Yes Feliciano?"

"Do you love him?"

"No, my heart belongs to another and as for him, he hasn't given his heart to anyone."

"I thought the Kingdom of Hearts specialized in love."

"We do, but Ludwig rejected every suitor who came to call so, as punishment, he was forced to marry his best friend for disgracing the family name."

"forced marriage?"

"Quite uncommon I assure you."

"So . . . you two. . .haven't done anything?"

"Precisely."

"What about heirs?"

"If he has no successor his brother will become king and he has an interest in people. As a matter of fact I wouldn't be surprised if he already had an heir."

"Meaning. . .?"

"He's sort of . . . intimate." he murmured. Suddenly he handed me a loose white shirt with small pale pink hearts along the shoulder and a pair of white jeans. "Here. I'll get you an appointment with the seamstress later." he turned away and I pulled of the ragged dirty clothes I had been wearing for two months. I ripped a few strips of cleanish cloth and used them as makeshift bandages so I wouldn't bloody the new shirt, and slipped it over my head. I yanked on the pants.

"Why give this to me now?"

"Look out the window." I did. What I saw amazed me. the Palace of Hearts was made of pristine white marble, alabaster, and sandstone that was a dusty pink color. there were high walls and spires that stretched up to the sky. I breathed in the scent of chocolate cinnamon, lemon grass, and a million other things I didn't know the names of. this wasn't at all like the White Kingdom, which was covered in ash and it was recommended to wear a gas mask to protect yourself from the smog.

"Its beautiful." I whispered "who designed it?"

"Ludwig did."

He already seems amazing."

"I should hope so." Kiku grinned. **A/N: Kiku is, if you haven't guessed yet, playing match maker**.

Quietly I rubbed the shirt against my cheek. It was soft and warm."What is this shirt made of?"

"Eygptain cotton." **A/N: that shit is fucking soft man.**

"Really?"

"Really." It was like I had been dragged out of hell and placed in heaven

**Im never typing that much again. Oh and btw Feli was raped in case you haven't guessed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiku led me to the apothecary's quarters to get my wounds taken care of. He knocked on the door loudly.

"Matthew, open up!" he commanded.

"One minute!" a quiet, feminine voice called out. the door opened a crack. "What eh? I was in the middle of studying!" Matthew had long wavy blond hair with a weird curly loop thing and violet eyes. He wore round thick glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Feliciano here needs use of your medical magic."

"A new servant?"

"No. A new Jack." there was an immediate profound silence in both the hallway and the doorway.

"Bring him in then." the door opened fully, allowing me to see an unusual scene. there were a few cots in a row with a large cabinet labeled 'natural'. there was another one labeled 'synthetic'. the most disturbing sight of all, however, was a metal table with leather straps attached to it and a moving tray. the sight made me feel ill for some strange reason. Less unsettling there was a scale and height chart. "While you're here I might as well calculate your BMI." he gestured to the scale and height chart.

**A/N: i never thought I'd say this but: god bless PE**

"After you dress his wounds." Kiku scolded

"Yes after that" he agreed "Alright off with the shirt." Carefully, so I moved my shoulders as little as possible, I peeled off my shirt. Suddenly I felt self conscious. I had after all, been in the care of slave traders for awhile now. "Mon Deiu! I can see your ribs!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Don't worry, with the way I eat I should bounce back quickly." I replied soothing his fears.

"Alright then. Now I'm going to unwrap your torso, which might hurt a little." he warned. Slowly he unwrapped the hastily tied bandages which, did indeed hurt a bit causing me to grimace in pain.

"Ouch." I grumbled through gritted teeth. "Ow Ow Owwww O Dio that hurts."

"Well Feliciano it appears I can handle it. However a few more days and it would have been trouble. As in a serious infection trouble." I winced more as he applied a on of paste to my shoulders and back."Okay you're in the clear with your shoulder. Now, scale." I stepped onto the scale."Seventy-two pounds." he announced."Height" I stepped over and pressed my back flush with the wall." 5 feet 8 inches. You're terribly underweight Feliciano."

"I told you I'll be eating every chance I get."

"Kiku I suggest you take our new friend to the baths."

"the baths?"

"Mon Deiu, you haven't lived until you've had a bath the way the Hearts do!" an accented voice cried out from the window.

"Francis it's dangerous for you to be here!" Kiku exclaimed. Francis's hair was wavy and golden. His eyes were violet but very vibrant.

"But I couldn't stay away ma chere." he replied.

"Excuse me." a strong, masculine voice that made my knees turn to jelly called from the other side of the closed door. "Matthew have you seen Kiku?"

"N-no S-sire!" Matthew stuttered. Kiku opened a door which he and Francis left through.

"Alright then I'm coming in." who ever it was said. the door opened as soon as the passage closed.

**Okay I forgot to mention liore is a form of money**


	4. Chapter 4

-Ludwig's pov-

When I opened the door I was greeted by an unusual sight. Mattew had a patient. that however wasn't the unusual part. the patient was a man I had never seen before. His back and shoulders appeared to be wounded, he was painfully thin and his hair was a soft shade of aburn. He turned to look at me and my heart skipped a painful beat. I found myself wondering what was sacrificed to create this beautiful creature, and what monster hurt him. He was in short with his soft features and brandy colored eyes, an angel.

"Who are you?" I inquired as I closed the door behind me.

"F-Feliciano."he stuttered nervously in a soft voice.

"Well what are doing here Feliciano?" I asked.

"the Queen chose me as Jack." So that was what Kiku meant when he said he was going on an 'outing'.

"Where is Kiku?" I asked.

"He said he was going to the garden." he blushed. _why is he blushing?_ "What's your name?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ludwig." his eyes widened and he stood in the attempt to bow but fell over instead.

"Owwwwwwwww." he complained.

Matthew sighed "Why am I not suprised?" he mused "Oh yeah because you are malnurished! Ludwig I suggest you help him take a bath then give him some high calorie food like pasta." he instructed as I helped Feliciano to his feet.

"Okay, okay I got it." I muttered as I led Felici to the door. _wait did I just give him a nickname? FUCK, I did. _

Carefully I helped the frail man to the bathing area. He was terriably weak and shaky. I decided to carry him so he wouldn't fall over again. He buried his face into my shoulder and sobbed. Not ordinary sobs either. No, these were the sobs of a broken man. _why is he_ _crying? _

"Why are you crying?"

"A lot of reasons."

"Name a few."

"Firstly, I miss my brother. Secondly, I ache all over. thirdly, I have a massive migrane which won't go away."

"How about I help you wash up and take you to your rooms then get you some food?" I offered.

"that would be nice." he murmured, cuddling into my arm. I decided to just hose him down then take him to his bedroom. Which I did, with a lot more blushing than expected. I ordered the cook to send some pasta up so he could eat when he got up.

A few days later I walked in on the seamstress apiontment. Apparantly Felici looked even more angelic and adorable in a dress. Later Feliks apollogised for causing me to have a massive nosebleed. After that we where both too busy to talk. Six days later I got drunk. _really _drunk


	5. Chapter 5

-Feliciano-

I laughed as I walked back to my room from dinner. I don't know why I just felt happy for some reason. I opened my door and gave out a small gasp of surprise when I saw Ludwig sitting on my bed. He was flipping through a sketch book I had acquired.

"Ludwig!" I exclaimed startled. He was wearing ordinary clothing- a tank top and low rider jeans- Suddenly he looked up at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Who is this man? Why does he look familiar?" he asked. I gulped. Over the past few days I had been drawing him in various settings. "Oh right, because he is me. Me me me me." he laughed crazily.

"Are you drunk?" I asked. He was starting to scare me. He laughed some more getting up from the bed and walking towards me.

"Me, drunk? No..." he snickered as he placed the sketch book on the table near my bed. He took another step. I could practically taste the alcohol on his breath. I winced away reaching for the door knob. He grabbed my hand, pressing me against the door as I squealed shrilly turning away from him.

"Ludwig!" I squeaked, blushing so bad that I probably resembled a tomato. He chuckled and this time I could feel his chest rumble against mine. I shuddered from pleasure when he nipped my ear gently._ I-I don't like him in this way! But... then why... why do I like this?_ My mind is in conflict and I don't know what to do.

"Feliciii~" he crooned effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I then realized that he had his hands on my waist and was an inch from my face. "Felici why do you have so many drawings of meee~?" he asked leaning in until our noses were touching. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his breath ghost over my features. My blush grew and I squeaked. He chuckled again running a hand up my side and hooking it behind my neck. Before I could even squeak again his lips were pressed firmly to mine making my eyes fly open from shock and tingles to shoot through my body.

He kissed me forcefully, his other hand flitting down to grope my ass. Without meaning to I moaned into the kiss and attempted to grind against his knee. I felt him smirk breaking the kiss. I looked down, my face on fire and played with the hem of his shirt.

"Did you like that~?" he whispered huskily, his words ghosting over the shell of my ear. _oh god..._ His voice invoked something deep in my stomach, it was something I never felt before. But it was... pleasant... I- I -kinda- liked it. He nuzzled the top of my head crooning my name in the attempt to catch my attention. I looked up meeting his glazed blue eyes.

"Ludwig are you meaning to do this?" after all he was intoxicated. He might not even remember this in the morning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, y-you're drunk."

"Well thank you captain obvious!" he all but yelled laughing raucously. I shook my head and tried to side step him. Immediately he snapped out of his fit glaring at me. I froze like a deer in head lights. As his eyes darkened, I began to run towards the window. I barely made five steps before he tackled me. "Why must you run from me?" he growled flipping me on my back so I was facing him.

I stayed silent keeping in my whimpers. He glared down at me, then roughly crashed his lips into mine, hands no longer soft and tender as they roamed my chest. I pulled back from the kiss, the sting of tears pricking my eyes. He growled again, grabbing my shoulders and slamming me into the stone floor harshly and making spots dance in my vision.

"Why. Must. You. Resist. Me?" he snarled. I whimpered using all my strength to try and push him off me.

"Ludwig! Get - get off of me!" he got off then grabbed me and threw me onto my bed. I heard him scoff and storm out the door slamming it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned from the pain. _Dumbass. smacking my head into the floor like that. For sme reason I didn't blame him. How can I hes so hands.. _I slapped my self and interally screamed from the pain. He was _drunk _dammit. He doesn't like me like... like _that._ He never will. _Maybe if I ask..._ a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Felici? May I come in?" a deep voice that I knew well asked making me cringe. _Speak of the devil and he shalt come forth and reveal himself to thee._

"Sure." the door creaked open and Ludwig stepped in a breakfast tray in hand. He placed it on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of my bed. An akward scilence fell over the two of us. He sighed.

"Felici-"

"Lud-" We both started talking at the same time. I chuckled softly and he gustered for me to go first. "A penny for your thoughts?" I questioned.

"About last night-" he started

"You were drunk. you were drunk." the second time I said it it was barely loud enough to be a whisper. "It was probabally the alchohol talking. I understand." the bed creaked as Ludwig stood up sighing. _he sounds angry... or furstrated..._

"Yeah the alchohol talking. Nothing more." through the emotional pain I was in from the realiztion that he didn't love me I percived that his voice was hoarse, almost... upset? I stood to comfort him but ended up crumpled on the floor. I gripped my head in both of my hands. Everything else was blocked out except for the massive pain I felt in my chest. I could hear Ludwig calling my name but I couldn't respond. I couldn't speak or see and it was getting harder and harder to breathe...is this what it feels like to die from a broken heart...?

I began to be able to make out what Ludwig was saying."Felici! Felicano! Whats wrong? A-Are you okay?...Answer me goddammit!" his voice was frantic, like my brother's had been when we were caught... I tried to smile to calm him but I grimaced instead. I began to shake. He grabbed me gently and pulled me into him, into his warmth. My shaking stopped as he rocked back and forth trying to soothe me. He ran his nose over my forehead, holding my closely but tenderly. I felt warm drops on my eyelids and realized he was crying. _because of me. _

I have no idea how I found the strength to do so but, upon this ephinany I started running my hand thourgh his hair attemting to comfort him. We stayed like this for what felt like forever.

Suddenly I felt him getting closer to my face. I gripped his shirt on impulse to comfort myself, because I still couldn't see yet. Just as his nose brushed against mine, when he was so close I could smell oranges on his breath, he stood. I flailed a little not wanting him to drop me. Gently he rolled my into my bed and tucked the covers around me.

"Sweet Dreams." he whispered as he left the room.

-Ludwig-

I closed the door behind me. Slilently I slid down it and placed my head in my hands. _Mein Gott... Why do I feel like this..._ I sobbed clawing at my face. After awhile I lowered my hands and stood, walking slowly away feeling a very large amount of guilt.

_Its my fault hes on bed rest... again. Its my fault he cant take a single step without... without collapsing. _thats when the tears began. I stumbled blindly to my room and flopped down on the bed.

I was a coward. I hurt him without meaning to.

And I kissed him.

Forcefully, without consent.

then I lied to him. the alchohol hadn't been talking by itself.

I hate myself.

_Why do I have to hurt everyone I care for? _I screamed profanites into my pillow until the sobs shank to whimpers. Eventually I fell asleep.

** I regret nothing. Germany would kill me though**


	7. Chapter 7

-Ludwig-

When I woke I was standing on the battlements. I heard yells and looked around. It was pure and utter chaos. And that was _before_ I looked in front of me. I had been backed against a wall, and a white kingdom solider had his sword to my throat.

"Checkmate." he grinned. there was a flash of white and red and as he pulled his sword away to strike Feliciano jumped in front of me. the blade hit his side, leaving a mortal wound. I looked up rage coursing through my veins, venom for this man in my thoughts. He saw my rage. He knew not to run. I snapped his neck as easily as a twig. I returned to my loves body.

"p-please Lud-dwig..." he gasped " p-please s-stay."

"I wouldn't leave for anything." I promised. Gently I pulled his small body towards me. I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair. Softly I kissed his nose, his cheeks, his jaw. I kissed him goodbye. I felt his last breath leave his body. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I felt dull pain everywhere and all was black...

this time I truly woke, while screaming like crazy. _Oh god. OH GOD. thank god it was just a dream._ I was still nervous. _I should check on him. just to be sure. _I walked towards his room and opened the door. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw that he was curled up under the sheets, still sleeping innocently. I sat and watched his steady rhythm of breathing like it was the most calming thing in the world. Which to me, at the time it was.

I still hated myself for the other night. I sighed and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Sadly, I had work to do, so I couldn't simply watch him sleep all day. I walked back to my room, changed and checked the time. It was 11:38 pm. twenty-two minutes till lunch. _I might as well wake Felici up. _I thought. _H_e_'s probably hungry. _I walked back to his room and found him yawning and stretching.

"How long did I sleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"3 hours or so."

"that means its around lunchtime si?"

I leaned against the door frame."Ja." He got up and got out a shirt and pants. then he began to strip. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, flustered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Changing clothes." _Mein Gott ... he is really pressing my self control. _I turned away blushing. _Well then again its not his fault that hes pretty... Wait no don't think like that! Besides he would never return your feelings after that night._

"Ludwig? Some thing wrong?" he asked, fully dressed now.

"No I was just..."_thinking very dirty thoughts concerning you...'"_thinking" I muttered deciding not to lie, just not tell the whole truth. If he knew that I liked him even more than I had at first, that I had loved him since I had seen him in that cute, fluffy, frothy pink dress... well it was a risk I wasn't ready to take.

"About food?" he asked.

"yeah." internally I was smacking myself with a book. _And the lies begin again!_

"Well stop thinking about it and lets go get it!" he laughed. He had an amazing laugh. It made you feel warm and happy. Suddenly he grinned. I decided his grin was even better than his laugh. "Race you there." he challenged me mischievously.

"Oh really?" I responded, that child like energy which he practically radiated infecting me. "Bring it on." And in those few minutes running through the halls like I was a kid again, next to a man who was angelic in everything he did, I never felt happier. Sadly all good things must come to an end. He tripped and I wasn't able to slow down or stop in time so I ended up falling on top of him. I did manage to land on my elbows so I didn't crush his tiny body. Somehow, we ended up facing each other.

He was still ginning like crazy. "Ve, Ludwig's big." I closed my eyes trying to calm myself slightly ashamed that my thoughts had gone in that direction._ Why me?_ I thought. _God you say you love us all equally but, you don't do ya? I'm on to you big guy. _He squirmed underneath me." And hes heavy." _WHY ME?!_ He wiggled his hips and I knew if he did anymore I was going to lose it.

I got off him and helped him up. "Sorry." I murmured. the second I walked in the dining room my day went from bad to worse.

"Hey baby bro!" my idiotic brother, Gilbert laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

-Feliciano-

I could immediately sense tension. Mostly because of the fact Ludwig was glaring daggers at his brother, who seemed oblivious to this fact. I considered leaving, but my stomach protested at the very thought. _Why do I like food so freaking much? _I asked myself as I sat down.

-Ludwig-

My stupid flirtatious brother just had to show up. As soon as Felici sat down the annoying part began.

"Well, well, well who is this brother?" he asked.

Feliciano seemed a little offended at this and retorted "Excuse you, but I was taught to acknowledge that people have ears thank you very much."

"Oooh feisty." he grinned. "I like that in bed." As usual my brother was being stupid and annoying in his own special way. too bad Felici had to learn this the hard way.

"Bruder," I whispered pointedly so Felici couldn't hear "It takes two to tango and frankly I have more skill than you."

"Okay, okay I was just kidding." he laughed nervously.

"Bruder most importantly why in hell are you here?" I asked impatiently.

"Well my dear baby brother," he said grinning " If we can get consent, I will be married in a few months!" In that moment, with the use of just a single sentence, everything I thought I knew about my brother flipped upside down.

"You what?" I asked "to who? From where?"

"If we can get permission," he explained "Me and Roderich Edelstein, from the Club kingdom, will be getting hitched."

I frowned "I thought that you hated him."

He sighed "Brother when you love someone often times you're too afraid of rejection to tell them. You pretend you feel nothing of that sort out of fear. However the only way to conquer love ist face it, you know?

"I know that I now owe Kiku money." he looked extremely shocked at that. " Oh and by the way Congratulations."

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't settle down?" he asked, offended.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Yeesh." the rest of lunch passed in silence, with Feliciano occasionally looking at us amused.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 DAYS LATER...**

-Feliciano-

"Where are you going?" Kiku asked me on my way out the door.

"Oh, nowhere special. Just out for a short walk." I responded.

"Please be careful Feliciano." he said "Trouble is on the horizon. I can sense it." As I promised that I would be careful as possible I thought I saw a shadow in the corner of my vision but dismissed it as my imagination.

**Meanwhile in the Throne Room...**

-Ludwig-

I was getting tired of all this complaining. ' Oh, good King Ludwig this, King Ludwig that.' It was more annoying than the groveling. People were bringing up even the smallest disputes. Suddenly the door opened with a large 'Bam!' drawing everyone's attention to the bedraggled trio who had opened it. Two girls and one boy. One girl had blond hair and gray-green eyes the other, black hair and silver eyes. The boy had dark auburn hair and hazel eyes.

The boy cleared his throat and began to speak. "We come bringing urgent news for those in power."

"News of what?" someone asked.

"Treachery." the black haired girl said grimly. Mumbles and jostling spread through the room like wild fire. I stood and ushered them to my private council room.(sort of like a principal's office) They stood quietly ready to tell me their secrets.

"Alright, who's doing what and why is it treachery?" I asked.

"Its the White Kingdom sir." the blonde answered."They plan to...well Scip should tell you because he's the one who heard it."

The brunet, Scip sighed and began. "As far as I know they plan to kidnap the new Jack, kill him, and make it look like the Queen of Hearts and the King of Diamonds planned it."

"Why?"

"To throw everyone in turmoil so they and the Black Kingdom can take over."

"Who are you?"

"We were slaves known as #39,#38, and #9." the blonde answered once more.

This time the brunet spoke "But now we have escaped and we have names. I had one before, and once again it is mine. I am Scipio Croaker."

The ravenette said "I am Kate. Or, as my chuckle head friends call me Kat."

It was the blondes turn. "I am Jay-Jay or Bluejay."

"Why these names?" my curiosity was burning, like paper doused in gasoline.

Once again Scipio spoke "We call her Kat because she has a bizarre obsession with cats, and Bluejay finds bird feathers everywhere." these kids were weird but, they weren't lying. that I knew.

"Alright I'm going to call a war council." I hit the intercom button, some strange system my brother had invented. "Kiku and Feliciano meet me in my private council room immediately."

Kiku's voice crackled over the intercom "Ludwig Feliciano went out for a walk." I felt fear, heart stopping, gripping, horrible, fear.

"Please tell me that someone went with him." I begged. "Please."

"I'm sorry he went alone."


	10. Chapter 10

What happened two days ago...

-Scipio-

"We must start war!" handle-bar-mustache-man shrieked.

"I agree." the King for the White kingdom and regent for the Black kingdom, Francois Jeanstein said, coaxing his council into a war frenzy. "that Beilschmidt kid getting my prize is the last straw." _Okay thats just wrong _I thought _Rodreich Edelstein is not a trophy wife._

"But how?" four eyes asked "How do throw the Hearts into war?"

A creepy smile spread across his Uglinesses face. "My spies report that King Ludwig has fallen for the new Jack." he sneered. _Slimeball! _I thought from my hiding place in the closet. "Plus Kiku and Francis have been digging each other."

"Oh I get it" Count coughs-a-lot said. "We'll make it look like Franis and Kiku were planning on taking over by mentally incapicating Ludwig."

"What about Gilbert?" Fuckton asked.

"We could arrange an 'accident'." Someone suggested. My breath hitched. treason! these guys just let the wrong man evasdrop. I grabbed my bell bracelet, a gift from my mate, And prayed._ Dear Gods keep us safe._ I thougt refering to my 'family', Jay-Jay, Kat and my lover Nicholas. I had a plan and it was so crazy it just might work.


	11. Chapter 11

-Feliciano-

I hummed as skipped along a river. It was a nice quiet life. Well, sort of. But it was better than my old one! Instantly I felt guilty, thinking of my brother. But he was probably fine! the Spaniard who bought him had held him gently, the way one would a lover, so he was most likely as well as me.

I kept walking till there wasn't another human for miles. Or so I thought.

"Excuse me sir," someone, obviously male, said. I whirled around looking for the source. I saw a man about my age, with messy black hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was olive, like mine. "Excuse me," he repeated "But is there a town or home nearby?"

"No sir, there isn't anything like that for miles."

"Just checking." he muttered as he pressed a cloth over my mouth and nose. "I'm sorry." he whispered "It was an offer I couldn't refuse, even if I had a choice." I blacked out the sedative finally pulling me under.

-Mystery person-

I watched as his eyes rolled back. poor kid. But it wasn't personal. Well, it was but not against him. And it wasn't about money either. Once again it was a man's life or death. Not mine. Or his.

**A/N: do you hate me yet?**


	12. Chapter 12

-Scipio-

I watched as the King of Hearts, Ludwig, paced and cussed out everything while Kiku, the Queen, word slapped himself for not going with him. If the situation wasn't serious I might have laughed.

Suddenly Ludwig his fist against a wall. It shook. He. Made. A. Stone. Wall. SHAKE. "We have to do something." he growled "Because if Francois meant that..."

"Feliciano is deady dead dead." I finished.

He glared "You're awfully blunt."

Kat rolled her eyes "You have no idea."

"Look," I snapped "you can't be sure they got here as fast as us."

"true," Jay-jay agreed "We ran most of the way and didn't sleep or eat." the King relaxed a little.

"Alright. tonight then we worry."

-time skip-

He didn't show up that night. As we waited it began to rain, as if the Valkyries knew what had happened and were crying for the man.

"this," Ludwig snarled "is treason." the rain was on his face so I couldn't be sure but I think he was fighting tears.

"Now,"I agreed "we make a plan."

**You should probs listen to either slow dancing in a burning room or Ever fallen in love**


	13. Chapter 13

-Ludwig-

Scipio had reasoned that it would be a terrible idea to go rushing off to Feliciano's aid with out making sure we were prepared to face whatever nasty surprises Francois would, without a doubt have in store for us. In the end all of us who were going ended up training like never before. It had been three days, and Scipio had said by the day after tomorrow we would be ready. After the first day, Scipio had said "oh fuck it" and opted to train shirtless, on the grounds that he was used to a cold climate. He had been showing a terrifying skill with weapons, almost like he had been born holding one.

One day I got up my courage asked the scary ass mother-fer about it "How do you do that?" he had bested a man in swordplay, again.

"Do what?"he asked

"Act all cute and innocent one second, then like you'll kill a man the next."

"I don't do. I simply am." he explained. I stared at his side. Over his side and upper chest there was a tattoo of a wolf, but it was...lines. the lines were simple but when they were put together they formed a wolf. "Whatca looking at?" he asked, then followed my gaze. "Ah, that."

"What does it-"

"Stand for? protection, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"It shows that I am from the Northern Mountains, unlike most everyone here, who are from the Southern Plains."

"You don't use kingdom names. Why is that?" I asked going farther into the danger zone.

"No one respects my peoples boundaries." he growled. "So why should I respect theirs?"

"How-"

"Francois is the ruler of the only kingdom bordering ours. Do the math." he had a point, but the north wasn't very profitable land.

"Why? No offense but the mountains are composed solely of snow and rocks."

"true. I think he was after man power."

"Did he-"

"Invade completely? No just the eastern town of Moonset was taken."

"that's an odd name."

"It's called that because the moon sets over the town spire."

"So you from there?" Scipio stiffened and breathed in sharply.

"No." he whispered "I walked there."

"How did you-"

"End up a slave? I was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Know? don't be it wasn't your fault."

And finally the question I had been dreading asking "Do you think we will save Feliciano?" there was a long, torturous pause.

"I don't know."

**A/N: still regret nothing**


	14. Chapter 14

-Mystery-

I laid the man down next to the fire, my boots crunching the frost covered snow.

"there." I spat "the crime has been committed. You have one week."

I heard that creepy dishonorable ass hole laugh. "I'm sorry Nicholas but, I'm afraid you forgot who I am." A kick to the back of my knees had me down. He kept kicking and stomping, covering me in bruises. I fumbled for my knife for a minute until he shattered my wrist. He grabbed my shirt and hauled me to my knees. those cruel green eyes that I hated so badly glared at me in disgust. "You'll believe anything won't you?" he said, un clipping brass knuckles from his belt.

"Gods save me." I muttered.

"Pagan bastard child." he growled, punching me. I felt the blood rush down my face in warm, sticky streams. "I hope you live to see that brat tortured."

"F-Fuck you." I stammered before passing out.

-Francois-

I punched him into oblivion. The man thought I kept promises. What a laugh. I loved the way I loved the way his blood bounced against the snow, like a futile attempt to return to his body. I love blood.

**AN:still regretting nothing**


	15. Chapter 15

-Scipio-

I woke from the terrible nightmare, the only dream I'd had in years, screaming. _oh gods tell me that was a sick joke._ But I could tell it wasn't. Gently, I pressed my fingers on my back, where bruises were blooming. There was small scratches all over. Some were bleeding. Some weren't. I curled up into a ball and sobbed myself to sleep.

-Time skip-

"What in hell happened to you?" Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, asked when the saw me.

"I'll tell you later." In all honesty, I didn't want to tell what was going on- after all, Flatlanders don't have binding rituals when married- for the simple reason it was so odd.

"Any dreams?" he asked suddenly, his red violet eyes practically sparkling.

"Yeah, why?" Those eyes seriously freaked me out.

"I knew it." He was grinning. Not a happy grin, parsay, but an 'I'm-so-smart' grin.

"Knew what?"I was not liking where this conversation was going.

"I've done a lot of research on the Aliodai, even though there is almost no information on them whatsoever." He said, still grinning eerily. "I _have _found however, some information on a phenomenon called Blood Moon Children." My blood ran cold. "They are psychic, born at midnight, and-"

"They don't have the typical characteristics native to the mountain region." I finished. "As a matter of fact they look more like Aixels and Flatlanders."

"Aixels?"

"The White and Black Kingdoms regions."

"So what was it about?" Quietly I closed my eyes. I didn't want to remember. But it would help a pair of lovers. If that wasn't worth the pain nothing was.

-Gilbert-

He seemed to be thinking. Like he wasn't sure of something.

"Hey you don't have to answer if you don't-"

"No." he interrupted. "no." he said again, more quietly this time. "I'm fine, just a little confused and shaken up." His eyes were still closed tight. "It was about Feliciano." he paused, biting his lip. "I have an idea of where the is."

**AN: Dun Dun Dun**


End file.
